gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings of Steel
King of Steel is a fighting beat-em-up videogame, projected to be released to the PlayStation 4, XboxOne, Nintendo Wii U and Microsoft Windows systems. The game is set in a not-too-far future where there is a planet similar to Earth, but the population is only robots. Story and plot The first robotic civilizations Earliest drawings depict that an ancient godlike entity wanted to populate a planet as his dominion. In various corners of the world, the entity built the first villages, and inhabitated them with the first robots, which he created himself. Grateful for being brought to life by this mysterious and benevolent entity, those first robots called him Laudato. Laudato himself taught them how to live: building, gathering food and living together in an harmonious society were his principles, principles he brought upon his own heirtage. Eventually, from Egypt, Tessaly (Greece), the middle of Tigris and Euphrates, the banks of the Tiber river, the coasts of modern Britain, the river of Gange and Indus rivers and of the Yellow and Blue rivers, the first civilizations were born. The first civilization to rise was Egypt, when, in 3500 BP (Before the Prophet), cities like Memphis, Abydos, Thebes, Herakleopolis, Heliopolis, Aswan, Abu Simbel, Kurgus and Napata were born. Now, 2220 AD The League The Robot Ironkill League (RIL) pits all the best robots in a world-scale tournament. Matches involved in the league can be exhibition matches, team matches and faction wars. Faction Wars are one of the most famous matches before the proper RIL World Tournament, and obviously, the individuals of any faction are pitted against another faction individuals. Factions are based by the world continents, as all the nations in the world are politically independent each others, whilst in the RIL every nation belongs to a specific faction: *'European Union': Includes the whole Europe except Russia. *'Greater Asia': Includes all of the East Asian nation until the borders of India and Pakistan, plus the whole Oceanian continent (Australia, New Zealand, Fiji, Palau, Tuvalu...). *'African Commonwealth': Includes the whole Africa, except the Northern States (which form the Northern African Federation, or NAF, a sub-faction and minor federation to the RIL). *'Middle-Eastern Brotherhood': Includes the Middle Eastern nations, as in the nations who didn't join neither the African Commonwealth not the Greater Asia (Iran, Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, Morocco, Iraq, Israel, Turkey, Syria...). *'Twin Americas': Includes both the American continents and the Caribbean Islands, including Cuba, Puerto Rico, Hawaii, Midway, Antigua and Barbuda, Trinidad and Tobago and Saint Lucia. *'Russian Confederation': Includes the whole Russian Federation, divided in many city states, in the style of the Greek poleis. Main Menu *Story Mode *Arcade Towers *Challenge Towers *Tournament *Friendly Match *Training *Multiplayer War *Options Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Killer Instinct and Street Fighter franchises' gameplay, as well as the graphics. Players will control their robots Battle options *Competition mode **P1 vs CPU **P1 vs P2 **CPU vs CPU *Battle time **2 minutes **3 minutes **4 minutes **5 minutes *Teams **1 vs 1 **2 vs 2 **3 vs 3 Characters Playable Augustus McKaiser / Crimson Lightning *Birthplace: Munich of Baviera, Germany *Height: 5'58" (173 cm) *Weight: 187 lbs (85 kg) *Main colors: Red, yellow, black *Fighting style: *Likes: Eating, training *Dislikes: Bears, tigers *Faction: European Union *Voice actors: Luca Malavoglia / Provvidenza *Birthplace: Naples, Italy *Height: 5'59" (175 cm) *Weight: *Main colors: Green, white, yellow *Fighting style: *Likes: Eating, travelling *Dislikes: Spiders, crime *Faction: European Union *Voice actors: Hideyoshi Sato, Albino *Birthplace: *Height: *Weight: *Main colors: *Fighting style: *Likes: *Dislikes: *Faction: *Voice actors: Takuma Kanayuga *Birthplace: *Height: *Weight: *Main colors: *Fighting style: *Likes: *Dislikes: *Faction: *Voice actors: Bosses *Famine *War *Conquest *Death *Kazuya Matsumoto / Plague, Japan, final boss, playable Unplayable *Wrath *Gluttony *Lust *Avarice *Accidia *Envy *Pride Stages *New York City, USA *Nevada, USA *Great Wall, China *Tokyo, Japan *Cairo, Egypt *Rome, Italy *Cayenne, French Guyanne *London, UK *Reikjavik, Iceland *Barcelona, Spain *Tenerife, Morocco *Venice, Italy *Dubai, UEA *Bombay, India *Sector 15, Moon *Land of Solitude, India Category:Video Games Category:Games